


After Hours

by wonderwheelzier



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom!Richie, Drabble, M/M, Top!Eddie, mechanic!Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwheelzier/pseuds/wonderwheelzier
Summary: here’s a lil drabble/exercise i did thanks to jack (@whatdidisayhoney on tumblr and @sevlinripley on ao3)!! he prompted me with the words: three, oil, and instinct





	After Hours

It was Thursday, meaning Eddie was working late. Richie, however, was feeling especially needy, so he decided to go pay his husband a visit. He stopped by Eddie’s favorite restaurant on his way and got him dinner to go, figuring he’d been lost in his work all day and was probably starving.

The garage was technically closed, but Richie knew he’d find Eddie in there, so he let himself in with his spare key. Sure enough, the business was empty besides the sounds of someone working on a car. Richie whistled and set the bag of food down as he entered the garage part of the shop, leaning against the doorway and admiring the way the muscles in Eddie’s arms flexed as he worked. Eddie looked up at Richie through the hair falling in his eyes, a smirk on his face. “We’re closed,” he joked as Richie started walking toward him.

“But, sir,” Richie pouted, his voice trill as he twirled a lock of hair around his finger, “my car’s making some really scary noises, and I would really appreciate a capable man like you giving it a look.” He was nearly pressed against Eddie now, close enough to smell the  **oil** that glistened on his skin. Richie had always loved the smell for some reason, but now, after years of Eddie owning his own auto shop, he loved it because it reminded him of the love of his life. More specifically, it reminded him of the love of his life wearing nothing but work pants and a tight white tank top. Richie was already getting hard on  **instinct** just running his hands over Eddie’s chest. “Please, sir? I just need a bit of your time.” He smirked. “And those big, strong hands of yours.” Eddie smirked at Richie’s antics, but his pupils were already dilating.

“I don’t usually do this,” he said, looking Richie up and down, “but I guess I can make an exception for someone so desperate.” A small moan fell past Richie’s lips at that last word, his eyes fluttering. He could already feel himself going to putty in Eddie’s hands. Eddie picked up on this quickly and smirked as he pulled Richie in for a rough kiss. He went willingly, his cock aching in his jeans as Eddie manhandled him. “Take this off, doll,” Eddie ordered, pushing up Richie’s shirt. Richie happily obeyed, tossing his shirt aside. As soon as it was off, Eddie had him bent over the hood of the car he was working on. Richie grinned as his body slammed against the metal, letting himself go pliant as Eddie undid Richie’s jeans and pulled them down his legs. Richie spread his legs as wide as he could with his pants around his ankles, his skin prickling pleasantly in response to how exposed he was. He let out a gasp when Eddie smacked his ass. He blushed when he heard Eddie chuckled as he spread Richie’s cheeks. “Did you already open yourself up for me?”

“Yes, sir,” Richie answered meekly.

Eddie grinned and pulled Richie in by the jaw for a sloppy kiss, teasing his fingers over Richie’s wet hole. “Think you can take  **three** , baby?”

“ _Please.”_


End file.
